Mirage
by Makkuratenshi
Summary: Por fin. La Sombra se ha liberado, aunque en el peor momento posible. Los heroes tendran que enfrentarse a dos pérdidas, pero ¿podrán superarlas?...
1. La historia de un fantasma

MIRAGE

Capitulo 1: La historia de un fantasma

Cuando estaba viva, mi nombre fue Maya. Tenía una vida normal. Amigos, familia. Iba a la escuela y mis calificaciones eran desastrosas. Vivía con mi abuela en la orilla del mar, en una cuidad cuyo nombre no recuerdo. Y ahora, así como estoy, lo que mas extraño es la voz de mi abuela todas las mañanas cuando tenía que levantarme.

Pero toda mi vida cambio en un segundo.

Iba camino a mi casa después de visitar a una amiga. Eran las ocho de la noche, y la calle por la que siempre pasaba estaba casi a oscuras. Solo un solitario faro iluminaba mi camino en medio de esa oscuridad agobiante. Escuche pasos detrás de mí. Asustada voltee, era solo un gato. Sus ojos vieron fijamente delante de mí, y cual no seria mi sorpresa al darme cuenta de que había allí un hombre alto. Grite, pero nadie me escucho, su mano cubrió mi boca, mientras me arrastraba hacia un edificio abandonado. Después, ya no recuerdo otra cosa.

Abrí los ojos en medio de un resplandor azul. Un hombre con alas me sostenía por encima de la ciudad. Intente hablar, pero ninguna palabra salía de mi boca.

-Has muerto pequeña- me dijo suavemente.

Desde entonces, viaje por el mundo conocido, atravesando mares y desiertos. En donde me paraba, muchos sufrían, aunque yo intentara ayudar. Algunos niños me veían, y se asustaban. Llenaba sus pesadillas. Hasta que una dulce niña de ocho años me vio, y susurró el que sería mi nombre a partir de entonces

-Mirage- no era más que un espejismo para ella, cerró los ojos y suspiró. Sus alas me cegaron, mientras ella partía hacia la luz, regalándome una sonrisa que llenó de calidez todo mi ser.

Han pasado muchos años desde entonces. Ya nadie me vio de nuevo. Por lo menos eso pensaba, hasta que llegué a un edificio de forma extraña. En una de las habitaciones, la que mas me recordaba a la que tenia cuando estaba viva, estaba un joven dormido. Su piel tenía un extraño color verde, su pecho subía y bajaba conforme a su respiración. Un suspiro escapó de mis labios. Él se despertó. Nos vimos a los ojos. Y asustada, solo escapé.

¿Será posible que el me hubiera visto? No lo sé. Yo lo único que deseo es verlo de nuevo, para poder susurrarle mi nombre e ir a otro lugar, donde no pueda dañar a nadie.

Espero les guste. Y prometo ya no escribir más RaexRob


	2. El otro lado

MIRAGE

Capitulo 2: El otro lado

El joven verde abrió los ojos sobresaltado. Había escuchado un sonido en su habitación. Al buscar la causa del sonido, su mirada se encontró con otra, una de color gris. La chica a la que pertenecían los ojos simplemente se desvaneció en el aire, dejando tras si un sutil aroma de jazmines.

Chico bestia se frotó los ojos para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando. Se encontraba completamente despierto. Un poco asustado corrió hacia la habitación de Cyborg, a quien despertó para relatarle su historia.

-Viejo, ¿no habrás estado soñando?- preguntó un soñoliento Cyborg, apurado por regresar a dormir- debe ser todo ese tofu que comes, te hace tener pesadillas.

-No, era real- repetía desesperado Chico Bestia ante la imposibilidad de explicar su experiencia.

-Bestita, son las tres de la mañana, ¿podemos seguir hablando de esto después de que amanezca?- Cyborg reprimió un bostezo y cerró la puerta sin esperar la respuesta de su amigo.

Con las orejas y el ánimo caídos, el Chico bestia se encaminó a su habitación, donde intentó conciliar el sueño sin éxito alguno.

Cuando por fin amaneció, los titanes se reunieron a la mesa para desayunar. Chico Bestia seguía cabizbajo, tanto que Starfire se ofreció a prepararle uno de sus platillos extraños. Chico Bestia solo la vio y dijo en voz alta.

-No fue un sueño- y les contó a todos la corta historia.

-¿Estás seguro de que no fue un sueño?- preguntó un preocupado Robin- tal vez fue un sueño

-Ya no lo sé- contestó el muy deprimido.

La alarma sonó, y los titanes volaron al banco, donde una pandilla efectuaba un robo. Los titanes comenzaron el ataque, pero la banda era muy fuerte. Chico Bestia peleaba contra un sujeto corpulento, al que hizo caer. Le dio la espalda para ayudar a los otros, y por eso no se dio cuenta de que el sujeto se estaba levantando.

-¡Detrás de ti!- escuchó el joven verde, y se dio la vuelta, justo a tiempo para evitar un ataque por la espalda. Transformándose en rinoceronte, lo noqueó. El resto de los titanes detuvo a la pandilla hasta que llegó la policía a llevárselos. Mientras, el Chico Bestia buscaba el origen de la voz, pero lo único que encontró fue una leve bruma de color gris, que se desvanecía lentamente.

Cuando regresaron a la torre, Chico Bestia corrió hacia su habitación, desde donde escuchó unos sollozos que provenían de la azotea. Subió a ésta, y su sorpresa fue mayúscula al encontrar a una chica sentada en el borde. Su largo cabello, negro y lacio caía sobre su espalda. Chico Bestia se acercó a ella.

Al escuchar el sonido de los pasos del joven, ella se dio la vuelta. Sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo, y ella se puso de pie rápidamente. Asustada, dio algunos pasos hacia atrás, hacia el vacío. Chico Bestia solo estiró un brazo, ofreciéndole su mano.

-Hola, yo soy el Chico Bestia, ¿Quién eres tú?- le preguntó, intentando alejara del borde.

-Mi…mi nombre es Mirage- le contestó ella tímidamente.

Chico bestia se acercó a ella, lo suficiente para distinguir sus ojos. Grises, iguales a los que vio en su "sueño". Pero no tenía pupilas. Intentó tocar su hombro para animarla, pero la atravesó.

-¡Eres un fantasma!- gritó el asustado. Mirage retrocedió nuevamente, ante la reacción del joven.

-Morí hace mucho tiempo, pero no logro encontrar mi camino hacia el otro mundo-

-Es por eso que llorabas ¿verdad?- le dijo el con dulzura

-Si-

-Bueno- Chico Bestia se pasó una mano por el cabello- ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?-antes de tener una respuesta, Chico Bestia pensó en Raven. Ella sabía tanto que tal vez podría ayudarla- Creo que conozco a alguien que puede ayudarte

-¿De verdad?- pregunto ella, con la cara iluminada de emoción.

-Si, el único problema es conseguir que me escuche

-Ehm, muchas gracias- con una gotita estilo anime

Y mientras los dos jóvenes bajaban hacia la habitación de la chica gótica, una figura los observaba desde la bahía.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte, mi querida Maya- se alejó caminando rumbo a la ciudad un hombre alto, delgado, vestido de negro


	3. Ayuda

MIRAGE

Capitulo 3: Ayuda

Como todos los días, una chica meditaba sola en su habitación. O por lo menos lo intentaba. Apenas comenzaba a ponerse en flor de loto, cuando alguien tocó a su puerta. Irritada, la abrió para encontrarse de frente con el Chico Bestia, que estaba muy nervioso.

-¿Qué quieres?- exclamó con su tono frío y cortante de siempre

-Err…, Raven, necesito tu ayuda- dijo bastante agitado

-¿Para qué?- preguntó ella abriendo completamente la puerta

-Ehm bueno.., en realidad es ella quien necesita tu ayuda- el joven verde le señaló hacia el aparente vacío

-Bueno, Chico Bestia, en este momento no tengo tiempo para bromas- ella cerró los ojos y se dio la vuelta

-Por favor, no es broma…-comenzó él, pero Raven lo interrumpió

-Mira, si piensas que voy a creer que…- abrió los ojos, y lo que vio en el espejo de su tocador le heló la sangre. A un costado del Chico Bestia, había una sombra negra, nítida- ¿qué está ocurriendo?- preguntó, mirando al joven a los ojos

-Raven, ella es Mirage, y es… bueno… un fantasma

* * *

-En ninguno de mis libros está escrita la solución a tu problema- dijo Raven, después de varias horas de buscar en sus libros- no puedo ayudarte si no recuerdas tu asunto pendiente 

-Dice que gracias- dijo Chico Bestia, interpretando a Mirage.

Raven miró de reojo el espejo y vio la misma sombra negra, al lado de su mesita de noche, donde ella tenía su taza de té. Cuando la sombra tocó la taza, el líquido en ella se congeló.

-¿Y si intentara leer tu mente?

-No cree que sea una buena idea

-Bueno, ya es muy tarde, será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, tal vez encontremos la respuesta mañana.

-De acuerdo

En cuanto Chico Bestia salió, la temperatura de la habitación regresó a la normalidad. Raven se quitó la capa, la guardó en el armario y se recostó a dormir. Un poco después de cerrar sus ojos, Raven tuvo un sueño muy extraño.

En él, se encontraba en una ciudad que ella no conocía. . En ella había una chica vestida de blanco. Tenía el cabello negro, largo y lacio. Sus ojos grises miraban asustados a su alrededor en una calle oscura. Un hombre vestido de negro se acercó a ella, y la arrastró hacia un edificio. En su frente había un pentáculo invertido de color rojo. Dentro del edificio, ella vio algunas luces de velas, como preparando un rito. Luego solo hubo dolor.

Raven abrió los ojos asustada. En su frente sintió dos dedos helados que se separaron de ella apenas despertó. Sintió mucho frío y se envolvió en su capa

-Mi..Mirage- dijo tartamudeando por el frío- si sigues aquí, dame una señal- un libro se cayó del librero. Raven se levantó de su cama y sacó un péndulo de uno de sus cajones. Era una piedra negra, con algunos adornos de palta. Se sentó en flor de loto, sosteniendo el objeto frente a sí

-¿Te parece que nos comuniquemos por este medio?- el péndulo se movió hacia delante y atrás, significando si

-¿Tú me hiciste tener ese sueño?

-Si

-¿Lo que vi, fue tu muerte?

-Si

-¿Conoces al hombre de negro?- el péndulo se movió de derecha a izquierda, significando no

-¿Recuerdas algo después de eso?

-No

-¿De verdad piensas que te puedo ayudar?

-Si

Raven se levantó del piso, ligeramente asustada por los hechos. En voz alta, le dijo a Mirage –Haré todo lo que pueda para ayudarte- guardó el péndulo en su lugar. La temperatura volvió a subir y ella regresó a dormir.

* * *

Regresé a la azotea para pensar. A pesar de que no saben nada sobre mí, ellos pensaban ayudarme. Lo agradecí desde el fondo de mi corazón. 

Pero muchas preguntas daban vueltas en mi cabeza. ¿Como había movido las cosas? Era algo que yo había intentado antes, sin éxito y ahora fue tan fácil para mi. Y no solo había movido el péndulo, sino que había congelado un líquido.

Además, me preguntaba ¿Por qué él podía verme? Aparentemente era el único, porque la chica del cabello violeta solo podía distinguir mi silueta. ¿Qué lo hacía diferente de los demás? Desconozco la respuesta.

También tuve una sensación extraña esa noche. Un sentamiento que no tenía desde la noche en que morí. Un gran temor, como si alguien me llamara, como si me buscara. Pero no quería que me encontraran. Y no se porque no quería. Solo podía sentir mi propio miedo. Era lo único que sabía

**Agradezco a los lectores por sus reviews, y aprovecho la ocasión para decirles:**

**Actualmente, solo tengo pensado hacer un pequeño romance entre Chico Bestia y Mirage. Y también estaba pensando hacer un poco de Rob x Rae, pero aún no me decido.**

**Muchas gracias por leer esta tonta historia, espero que si les ha gustado, siga siendo así. Y si no, pues, no sean tan malos en sus comentarios xfas.**


	4. Adiós

MIRAGE

Capitulo 4: Adiós

-No te preocupes señor, dentro de poco el alma de la chica será tuya

De las puntas de los dedos de un hombre vestido con un largo abrigo negro, salieron un par de llamas que prendieron fuego a una casa. El hombre simplemente dio la vuelta y sonriendo, se alejó caminando de allí

* * *

-Titanes, le dijo Robin al equipo cuando se reunieron en la sala –rápido, hay un incendio en las afueras de la ciudad, tal vez necesiten refuerzos.

Partieron volando hacia el lugar donde ocurría el percance. Chico Bestia se encontraba preocupado por su amiga que no había aparecido en toda la mañana.

El edificio en llamas era una vieja casona estilo victoriano que funcionaba esos días como orfanato. Los titanes sin perder tiempo comenzaron a sacar a los niños. Cuando terminaron, salieron y esperaron mientras los bomberos apagaban el fuego.

-¡Hay dos niños en el tercer piso!- Chico Bestia escuchó la voz angustiada de Mirage, y voló hacia el lugar indicado. Era cierto, en una habitación que habían pasado por alto, habían dos niños pequeños que corrieron hacia él. Starfire también voló a la habitación y el joven verde le entregó a los niños.

-Llévate a los niños, yo veré si hay más gente en el edificio- la tamaraneana voló, llevándose a los pequeños con ella.

-Ya no hay más gente- la voz de Mirage sonó detrás de él. Iba a salir, cuando una viga del techo se venció, golpeándolo en la cabeza.

-¡Chico Bestia!- gritó ella inútilmente, puesto que nadie podía escucharla.

El techo comenzaba a vencerse, y el joven se encontraba inconsciente –Discúlpame por lo que voy a hacer- dijo Mirage en voz baja y se introdujo en el cuerpo del muchacho.

* * *

Un grito de agonía se escucho dentro del edificio, en el momento en el que este comenzaba a caer, quedando solo en pie la planta baja.

-¡Chico Bestia!- gritaron los titanes al unísono, al tiempo que corrían hacia la casa, pero la visión de esta los detuvo en seco. Envuelto en una nube de polvo, el joven titán salió caminando. Sus ojos estaban en blanco. Se detuvo a unos metros de los otros y con un nuevo grito, el cuerpo del joven se desplomó en el piso y los titanes se acercaron a ayudarlo.

-Está helado- dijo Robin evidentemente preocupado. Raven se quitó su capa y con ella lo envolvió.

-Hay que llevarlo a la torre- dijo Cyborg –casi no siento su pulso y su respiración es muy irregular.

Starfire lo tomó en brazos y, acompañada de Cyborg, "volaron" hacia la torre, donde el mitad robot lo estabilizó, mientras Robin y Raven investigaban la casa.

* * *

Robin se acercó a la chimenea. Sobre esta, con letras rojas estaban escritas las siguientes palabras:

"Acreca esonitse dutacra maledañ inayama ñeuqep"

¡¡¡TE ATRAPARÉ PRONTO!!!

Y bajo estas palabras, un pentáculo invertido. Raven se había acercado también, y las estudiaba con detenimiento.

-¿Qué crees que signifique?- preguntó el joven con seriedad

-No lo sé. Los símbolos me remiten a una secta satánica, pero no entiendo las palabras, no sé a que idioma pertenezcan- respondió ella.

-Raven¿estás bien?- Robin se encontraba preocupado por la creciente palidez de la chica gótica. Había algo en su mirada que no le gustaba, algo que había aparecido al ver los símbolos.

-Si, no te preocupes- una sonrisa leve apareció en el rostro de Raven –es solo que… mi padre…- sacudió la cabeza, para sacar esa idea de su mente –no, no es nada. Será mejor que nos vayamos- avanzó unos cuantos pasos, pero la mano de Robin la detuvo

-¿No te gustaría quedarnos aquí un poco más?- le preguntó él, acercándola a su cuerpo.

-Robin, yo no…- No llevaba puesta la capa, y Robin podía ver fácilmente su sonrojo. Algunas cosas habían comenzado a explotar, impulsadas por los sentimientos de la gótica.

-Tu sabes lo que siento Raven- le dijo él –lo sabes todo desde aquel día que entraste a mi mente. ¿No podrás darme una oportunidad?- le rogó él

-Robin, no estoy segura de lo que siento- intentó alejarse, pero Robin la mantuvo presa -¿que hay de Star?

Un poco dolido, el joven soltó sus manos. Raven se abrazó a si misma y casi al borde de las lágrimas preguntó -¿podemos irnos?

-Si, claro- Robin dio por terminada la investigación y ambos se fueron caminando hacia la torre, hechos un mar de confusión y dolor.

* * *

Cyborg estaba cuidando los signos vitales de su amigo cuando la temperatura de la habitación bajo. Mirage se acercó a la cama donde estaba recostado el joven verde. Éste abrió los ojos al sentir la mano fría de su amiga sobre su frente.

-Mirage- susurró

-Perdóname Chico Bestia- le dijo ella, derramando algunas lágrimas luminosas.

-¿Porqué?

-Porque el dolor que sentiste fue mi culpa- Mirage se cubrió el rostro, intentando contener las lágrimas –para poder ocupar tu cuerpo, debía tomar parte de tu energía vital. Lo siento, no quise dañarte. No quiero dañarte. Adiós.

-Pero Mirage…- la chica comenzó a desvanecerse y Chico Bestia se sentó en la cama para intentar detenerla

-¿Con quien hablas?- Cyborg se acercó a Chico Bestia y lo encontró solo, pero en la ventana, vio el reflejo de una sobra negra que se desvanecía lentamente –Bestita¿que fue eso?- exclamó aterrorizado

-Ella es Mirage- dijo Chico Bestia en un suspiro, antes de caer inconsciente de nuevo


	5. Verdades

Mil gracias por sus reviews (son muchos más de los que esperaba). Perdón por la demora (dudo que la notaran), pero entre la universidad y mi libro, es algo difícil escribir fics. Disfruten el capítulo...

* * *

MIRAGE

Capitulo 5: Verdades

No se cuento tiempo lloré. Sentía mi corazón desgarrado, roto, destrozado. Me dolía haberlo dañado, creo que había comenzado a amarle. Ese corto momento que pasé en su cuerpote mostró su vida, sus luchas. Sus victorias y sus derrotas. El dolor que había padecido, sus pérdidas y sus alegrías. Todo lo que él había vivido hasta ese momento. Y ver esto me hizo enamorarme de él.

¿Porqué¿porqué cada persona que conozco sale lastimada? Esta vez fui yo quien lo hirió. ¿Era este mi destino?, dañar a todos, sin final, sintiendo en mi su dolor. ¿Qué karma estoy pagando¿Qué mal hago pagar? A todos a los que he dañado son personas buenas… o eran. Entonces ¿Qué cruel dios hace daño a quien me acerco?

¡¡¡PORQUE!!!

La impotencia me hizo gritar. Las paredes del abismo me respondieron con un eco cruel, que solo yo pude escuchar –que…que…que…que

-La pregunta es¿Por qué culpas a otos si la culpable eres tú?

La voz en mi cabeza tenía razón. Para no lastimar a la gente debía irme lejos, a un lugar donde no pudieran verme, lejos de quien amaba.

Seguía sentada en el borde del barranco, llorando, cuando escuche unos pasos detrás de mí.

* * *

-Chico Bestia, tengo algo que decirte- Raven se dirigió urgentemente a él en cuanto hubo recuperado la suficiente fuerza para ponerse de pie. A estas alturas, ya todos sabían quien era Mirage (por la boca de Raven), pero aún no conocían lo que ella había descubierto en la casa.

-Mirage me mostró el momento de su muerte- le dijo ella- y en el incendio, encontré algo relacionado con ese día

-¿Qué es?- preguntó el joven angustiado por el tono de su amiga- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Ella está en peligro. No tengo tiempo de darte muchos detalles, pero aquel que inició el incendio está buscándola- le dijo con evidente nerviosismo- Chico Bestia, tenemos que encontrarla

-Lo sé pero ¿donde puede estar?

-Cuando me mostró sus recuerdos- Raven estaba ligeramente atemorizada- creó una conexión leve entre su vida y su muerte, y gracias a ésta, conozco un detalle que podría ayudarnos a encontrarla.

-¿Qué¿cuál?- preguntó el suplicante

-Tienes que ir a un lugar que te dolerá visitar

* * *

-Mirage-

-Chico Bestia- la joven fantasma se puso de pie asustada, encarándolo- ¿qué haces… como me encontraste… pe…pero como?

-Me ayudó una amiga

-No quiero herirte-la chica comenzó a desvanecerse

-¡No, espera!- el joven gritó y se abalanzó hacia ella, tomándola de la mano para detenerla

-¿Co…cómo puedes tocarme?- La muchacha estaba aterrada

-No lo sé- dijo él con simpleza- y no me importa, solo quédate, por favor

-No quiero lastimarte otra vez-

-No me importa- su mano se acercó a la mejilla de la chica, para secar sus lágrimas- no tengo miedo, prometí ayudarte y lo haré

-Muchas gracias- la chica se arrojó a sus brazos y Chico Bestia la estrechó con fuerza, hasta que cayó la noche y ambos regresaron a la torre, tomados de la mano, dejando atrás el cañón de afueras de la ciudad, donde mucho tiempo atrás hubo una batalla entre una chica rubia y un alacrán gigante

* * *

-Raven- El joven petirrojo se asombró a ver a la gótica tocando la puerta de su habitación

-Robin, necesito hablar contigo

-Pasa- la chica entró al cuarto, tan oscuro como el suyo. Y una vez dentro, no le dio más vueltas al asunto

-Robin, he decidido…- un suspiro, para calmar los frenéticos latidos de su corazón- si los dos sentimos lo mismo, debemos darnos una oportunidad

-¿lo dices en serio?

-Si

En un arrebato de pasión, tomó a la joven por la cintura y la besó, transmitiéndole todos los sentimientos que había guardado. Raven pasó las manos por el cuello de su amado. Las lenguas jugaban la una con la otra, en un instante sin tiempo ni espacio

En ese momento sólo eran ellos dos

* * *

Star se levantó de su cama angustiada. Tenía un extraño presentimiento. Sabía que algo malo iba a ocurrir.

Sabiendo que sería difícil sacar a Cy de su pasatiempo favorito (arreglar su auto), decidió contarle a Robin, con la esperanza de que le ayudara a calmarse. Una vez en el pasillo, sintió que algo la detenía, como una pared invisible que solo aumentaba su angustia. Un foco estalló por encima de su cabeza, y escuchó otras explosiones más, esta vez, en el cuarto de su amado Robin.

Preocupada corrió hacia él y abrió la puerta y la visión de lo que había dentro congeló por completo su corazón. Raven y Robin besándose, semirrecostados en la mesa de investigaciones.

* * *

Robin abrió los ojos al escuchar la puerta. Vio a Starfire a los ojos, ella estaba petrificada. Bruscamente se separó de Raven al sentir un enorme vacío en el estómago. Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir por el rostro de la tamaraneana, quien corrió lo más rápido que pudo

-Espera, Star- gritó él, para seguirla después

Y Raven se quedó sol, en la habitación de Robin. Una sola lágrima silenciosa rodó por su mejilla

-Finalmente, tomaste una decisión- ella atravesó pesadamente el pasillo hasta su habitación, donde se refugió, para poder expulsar los sentimientos de ira y tristeza que la dominaban

* * *

-**¿Ya has encontrado a la chica?**- la voz oscura, áspera, ronca salía de una esfera de piedra negra, para dirigirse a un hombre arrodillado frente a ella

-Si señor

-**Muy bien, falta poco para el día, captúrala**

-Si señor- la conexión con el demonio quedó cortada- después de todo, se como atraparla, solo necesito la carnada correcta

Frotándose las manos, volteó a ver la pared casi en ruinas, donde estaba pegado un recorte de periódico con la fotografía de los titanes. Y chico Bestia encerrado en un circulo rojo

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Con respecto a las parejas, la verdad ya estaban decididas desde antes, pero me gusta hacer sufrir a mis personajes. Porfas, si avientan jitomates, que esten podridos (son más blanditos)**


	6. La trampa

Perdonenme por la tardanza. Gomen Nasai!!! Aqui esta el siguiente capítulo de Mirage. Creo que quedan uno o dos más, no se para ciuantos de la historia. Gracias por sus reviews

* * *

MIRAGE 

Capítulo 6: La trampa

-Maya Bane, 13 años, desaparecida en seis de junio de 1986.

Descripción: cabello negro, largo, lacio

Ojos grises

Estatura: 1.40

Complexión: delgada

Señas particulares: una mancha en forma de media luna en la pierna izquierda

-¿Eso es todo lo que hay en la base de datos?- Raven ya estaba cansada después de tres días sin dormir. Y nerviosa por la cercanía de Robin.

-Si, pero es la chica que mas coincide con la descripción de Chico Bestia y el tiempo que tiene de desaparecida- Robin ya estaba resintiendo el tiempo sin descansar y los largos silencios que le dedicaba la gótica.

No había podido hacer las paces con ninguna de las dos, por eso usaba el reciente caso como excusa para descargar su frustración. No había pasado un solo día sin que tuvieran que intervenir para salvar Jump City. Aparentemente los villanos habían regresado de vacaciones, tal vez empujados por los incendios repentinos en la ciudad.

-Vámonos, tal vez ella reconozca los datos- ordenó el joven

-Si-

* * *

-Robin, tengo reporte de una alerta de incendio cerca del centro de la ciudad- La voz de Raven es lo último que quería escuchar en momentos como esos. Adonis se había escapado de la prisión y le estaba causando demasiados problemas. 

-Toma a Chico Bestia y terminen juntos con el incendio-

-De acuerdo-

* * *

-La sangre del cuervo, la escama de un dragón, el cabello de una arpía- el hombre vestido de negro repetía su cántico mientras vaciaba cada uno de los ingredientes mencionados en una esfera de cristal rellana de un líquido color negro 

-El corazón de una mujer, el valor de un hombre, la inocencia de un niño- tres corazones humanos se unieron a la poción

-**¿Ya esta listo?**

-Casi- el hombre tenía que secarse el sudor de la cara cada cierto tiempo. El hechizo requería de mucha concentración

-Speculo invocat dominem umbrae. Speculo invocat dominem tenebrae. Aeternus domine, aeternuz rex!!!!

La poción brilló con un color rojizo, antes de apagarse nuevamente. Una risa macabra salió de la esfera de piedra negra colocada en un pedestal de plata

-**Ahora solo me falta el alma de la elegida**

* * *

-Este edificio tiene años abandonado- protestó Chico Bestia. Lo único que quería era regresar a la torre. Ya había dejado sola a Mirage por mucho tiempo. 

-Aparentemente las alarmas se activaron solas- la gótica revisaba con detenimiento las paredes, hasta que vio algo raro. En una de ellas, había un dibujo de un pentagrama invertido, pintado con carbón. Su cerebro procesó rápidamente la situación y consiguió alertar a Chico Bestia.

-¡¡¡Es una trampa!!!

El aviso había llegado demasiado tarde. Una sombra cayó sobre ellos y ambos perdieron el conocimiento.

* * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente. Estaba bajo el influjo de un somnífero. Distinguió una habitación tenuemente iluminada. Estaba completamente solo en ella. El narcótico seguía tirando fuertemente de él. Distinguió algunos susurros provenientes de una figura borrosa en el centro de la habitación. 

-¿Quién eres?- consiguió preguntar, sintiendo la lengua pastosa.

-**Soy…. Soy…. Yo no soy. Yo fui**. **Mi nombre es Ekro, pero también me conocen como Sombra….**-

-¿Que quieres de mi?-

-**Tú traerás lo que quiero. Quiero vivir, respirar, salir de este encierro. Necesito el alma de tu Amor. Quiero que traigas a Maya. Necesito sacrificarla para escapar**-

-Maya- Chico Bestia tardó un par de segundos en comprender- Mirage…. Le harás daño. No lo permitiré- comenzó a forcejear con las cadenas que lo ataban a la pared, antes de comprender que estaba demasiado débil para hacerlo. Intentó transformarse, pero tampoco pudo.

-**Si, le haré daño. Destruiré su alma inmortal para poder subir a la Tierra. Y tú me serás muy útil. Ella te ama y vendrá por ti**-

-Mi…ra…ge- susurró Chico Bestia antes de caer inconsciente de nuevo. Solo alcanzo a escuchar una risa macabra, que perseguiría sus pesadillas tiempo después

* * *

Los titanes estaban en la Torre T, mientras practicaban. Robin ya se había preocupado por sus amigos, pero Cyborg lo calmó 

-Seguro fueron por una pizza después de solucionar el problema-

Gracias a eso se había tranquilizado. Por eso nadie pudo adivinar lo que pasaría a continuación. La entrada de Raven por la puerta principal. Sus heridas. Que ella caería al piso y susurraría en brazos de Star, para luego caer en la inconsiencia.

-Tienen a Chico Bestia-

* * *

Kuro neko: la verdad no me molesta que lo hayas puesto, de hecho me ayudaste a acelerar un poco la historia. Ya me había atorado XD. 

Mil gracias a todos por sus reviews, y ya saben, los jitomates podridos son más blanditos!!!!


	7. Liberación

Agradezco de corazón los reviews. Los tomatazos frescos me dejaron muchos moretones, pero no importa, de todos modos se dan las gracias. agradezco de corazon las 538 entradas que tiene mi fic, que está a punto de acabar. Les agradezco a todos de corazón el haber leído este relato tan tonto. Bueno, los dejo, aunque advierto que este capitulo es un poquito cruel...

* * *

MIRAGE

Capitulo 7: Liberación

Raven estaba descansando en la enfermería, curando sus heridas. Cuando menos, las cosas iban bien hasta allí, pero nadie sabia donde estaba Chico Bestia. Su comunicador emitía señales de por lo menos diez lugares distintos, todos ellos registrados sin avances. Nadie sabía como estaba su amigo. Tal vez estuviera bien y a salvo. Tal vez estuviera mal herido. O tal vez…

-No, bestita está vivo- Se repetía Cyborg para calmar los nervios que lo mantenían pegado al volante del auto T

Incluso la calma que reinaba en la ciudad era desesperante. Como si nadie se diera cuenta de lo ocurrido. En las once horas transcurridas desde la desaparición de Chico Bestia, no había habido ninguna emergencia. Ni tampoco pistas.

Después de la octava ronda por toda la ciudad, Cyborg piso el acelerador y regresó a la Torre Titán con el ánimo destrozado.

* * *

-Algo anda muy mal- Se repetía Mirage una y otra vez. Estaba encerrada en la habitación de Chico Bestia, ya que Raven había puesto una barrera mágica alrededor de la puerta y paredes antes de salir. "Nadie podrá entrar a molestarte" había dicho la hechicera. Pero tampoco puedo salir, pensó con amargura la joven fantasma.

Ya había pasado las manos por toda la superficie de las paredes, el piso, el techo. Se había convertido en niebla, en viento. Había probado con transportarse afuera, pero nada había funcionado. Ni siquiera el intento de romper la ventana.

Chico Bestia no había regresado. Raven no había regresado. ¿Dónde estaban?

Hizo varios intentos más de lanzarse contra las paredes. En todos chocó, menos en el último. A punto de darse por vencida, golpeó de nuevo y aterrizó directamente en el pasillo. Entonces, el aroma que emanaba la torre llenó de certidumbre su corazón. Chico Bestia estaba en peligro. Sin perder ni un momento a investigar, voló hacia el lugar sentía la llamada que la ataba. No tenía tiempo para lo demás. Debía rescatar a Chico Bestia

* * *

Una línea recta. El único signo en la pantalla era una línea recta. Intentó en vano dar los primeros auxilios a su amiga. Se sintió frustrada. No se había movido de su lado desde su llegada, por más que los celos y la rabia la llenaran cada vez que se acercaba. Pero tenía sentido común. Antes que su enemiga, ella era su mejor amiga, quien había estado a su lado cuando la necesitaba. Y eso era lo único que contaba.

Quince minutos. El mismo zumbido desesperante seguía llenándole los oídos. De nada servían las presiones en el pecho. De nada la respiración artificial. Ni las barras eléctricas directamente sobre la piel.

Dieciocho minutos Cyborg había llegado a ayudarla pero era inútil. El mismo signo seguía en los aparatos que controlaban su vida. Y ambos estaban más ocupados en revivir a su amiga que en llamar a su líder en busca de ayuda

Media hora. El cuerpo de su amiga no respondía. Cy se alejó de él y lo tapó hasta la cara con la sábana de la camilla. Starfire se dejó caer en el piso para llorar. El joven robot aún tuvo suficiente presencia de ánimo para llamar a Robin.

* * *

El comunicador sonó tres veces antes de que el petirrojo contestara. Estaba fatigado. Se había sentado por un minuto para tomar aire, antes de continuar la búsqueda. Contestó un poco enojado, pero también ansioso. Esperaba que fueran buenas noticias, pero algo le hizo cambiar de opinión. La cara de Cyborg en la pantalla no anunciaba algo bueno. El joven robot tomó aire antes de decir tres palabras que romperían en pedazos su corazón, su alma y todo su mundo. El comunicador cayó al piso al mismo tiempo que robin, haciéndose añicos. Se soltó a llorar, mientras intentaba asimilar la información recibida.

-Raven ha muerto

* * *

Internado en el bosque, había un monasterio de una orden ya extinta. Mirage entró caminando en cuanto las grandes y pesadas puertas de roble se abrieron. Bajó las escaleras que la llamada le indicaba y llegó a una catacumba. Caminó -olvidándose de que era un fantasma- entre varios esqueletos esparcidos a lo largo del pasillo antes de llegar a la sala redonda que era un callejón sin salida. En medio de la habitación, había una esfera de cristal rellena con un líquido negro y a su derecha, una esfera del mismo color, sobre un pedestal de plata. Y del otro lado de la habitación, colgado de gruesas cadenas, su amado Chico Bestia. Corrió hacia él. Estaba inconsciente. Su cuerpo estaba golpeado y apenas vestido con los pantalones del uniforme. Inútilmente trató de abrir los grilletes que ataban sus muñecas y tobillos. Chico Bestia abrió apenas los ojos y ella lo besó suavemente en los labios. Luego se alejó de él para oírle murmurar:-vete de aquí

La puerta de la habitación se cerró a sus espaldas. Chico bestia dirigió una mirada asesina por encima de su hombro. Ella se dio la vuelta. Y allí, al lado de las esferas, la figura que había llenado sus pesadillas, sus miedos. La misma figura que años atrás había robado su vida.

-Hola Maya- se limitó a sonreírle, mientras que con un movimiento de su mano, las sombras de la pared se transformaron en gruesas cadenas que atraparon a la fantasma

El hombre arrastró hacia el medio una caja alargada que no habían notado antes y la abrió. Su miedo fue enorme al descubrir su cuerpo intacto, tal como había sido hasta aquel día de junio. El hombre tomó una daga oxidada de su cinturón y la levantó sobre el cuerpo

-¡Para que la sombra regrese¡Ad qua umbram regrediet!

Y la dejó caer sobre el pecho de cadáver

-¡Corpus!

Se acercó al Chico Bestia con la misma daga y le hizo un corte sobre el pecho, recogió su sangre en sus manos ahuecadas y las dejó caer en el cadáver

-¡Cor!

Acercó sus labios a los labios entreabiertos del cuerpo de Maya y sopló dentro

-¡Mens!

Levantó la esfera de piedra y la dejó caer en el líquido oscuro. Se hundió lentamente y luego adquirió un todo verde enfermizo. Levantó la daga por encima de Mirage. Y la dejó caer sobre su pecho. Chico Bestia gritó con lágrimas en los ojos. Mirage exhaló un suspiro. La daga atravesó de lado a lado su cuerpo, como si aún fuera físico.

-¡Animus!

Chico Bestia, en su desesperación logró por fin zafarse de sus cadenas. Se transformó en toro y embistió al hombre, que quedó inerte del otro lado de la habitación. Luego se transformó en gorila y rompió las cadenas que ataban a Mirage. La recibió en sus brazos humanos mientras ella aún estaba consciente. Luego, la fantasma acercó sus labios al oído del joven verde y susurró –te amo- antes de cerrar los ojos y transformarse en polvo que escapó de entre los dedos crispados de Chico Bestia.

El joven se deshizo en lágrimas por la pérdida, hasta que notó un movimiento a sus espaldas. Ante sus ojos, el cadáver de la caja se levantaba, como si aún estuviera vivo. Las prendas blancas que antes lucía, se iban tiñendo de rojo y negro mientras avanzaba vacilante hacia la esfera. Los ojos, antes grises, ahora eran rojos como la sangre. Con una fuerza espeluznante, levantó la esfera sobre su cabeza y derramó el líquido encima. La esfera cayó pesadamente a un lado y luego rodó hasta chocar con la pared.

La chica que estaba frente a él le hizo una profunda reverencia y luego, con varias voces mezcladas, como si hablaran un millar de personas le dijo

-gracias a ti, la Sombra está libre. El pecado de la humanidad camina de nuevo entre ellos.

Luego abrió los brazos y desapareció de la habitación. Chico Bestia se dejó caer al piso, agotado y deshecho, con la sola intención de morir en ese lugar

* * *

Ahora sí, ya llegó la hora de los jitomatazos (podridos porfis). Espero de verdad les haya gustado hasta ahora. Los queiero muchísimo. y con respecto a esa petición de SFxRob, ya va en camino. Es poema. Los adoro!!!!


End file.
